Soneto da fidelidade
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Quem disse que você poderia me deixar?


**Disclameir: **D.Gray-man não me pertence. Não queria mesmo...  
Ok, _isso_ foi uma mentira **das grandes**.

* * *

**Soneto da fidelidade **

_De todo o meu amor serei atento  
Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto  
Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento _

_Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto  
Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento _

_E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive  
Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama_

_Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):  
Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama  
Mas que seja eterno enquanto dure_

* * *

"Lulubell-sama!" você sempre a chamava, e ela sempre olhava para você, em silêncio. Lulubell nunca sorria, nem proferia uma palavra. Mas você não queria palavras, você queria olhares e sorrisos. Você se sentia extasiada só em saber que ela estava te olhando. Que a atenção dela estava em você.

Você dizia que era simplesmente pelo fato de ser uma empregada que sentia essa fixação em cuidar de Lulubell. Como você estava errada! Você gostava de fazer as unhas dela porque podia tocar em suas mãos. E as mãos de Lulubell-sama, diferentemente de seus olhares, eram quentes. Quentes e macias. Você amava as mãos de Lulubell.

Não só as mãos, é claro. Quando ela se dignava a proferir algumas palavras – normalmente, ordens – você sentia-se quase tonta. Você amava a voz de Lulubell, as mãos dela, o cabelo, os olhos. Você amava tudo nela. Poderia parecer errado, mas você não ligava. Você só continuaria amando-a, enquanto estivesse viva.

Se morresse, seria para protegê-la. E foi o que você fez.

* * *

"Lulubell-sama!" para você, a voz de Mimi não era irritante. Para qualquer um era, claro. A voz dela era fina e irritante, mas você não achava isso. Você achava a voz dela doce e melodiosa.

Você sempre a encarava em silêncio. Não tinha muito para falar. Somente quando tinha que dar alguma ordem abria a boca. Mas Mimi não parecia se importar. Mimi gostava de cumprir suas ordens. O Conde não poderia ter-lhe arranjado um akuma melhor como criado.

Quando ela errava, você não ligava. Você simplesmente estendia a mão e ela retornava a tarefa quase contínua de fazer suas unhas. Você gostava disso pelo contato. A mão de Mimi era quente e a sua também. E você gostava de calor.

E Mimi, para você, era sinônimo de calor. Nem que fosse pela sua voz agitada, pelos seus olhos atentos, pelo seu sorriso. Mimi era quente e você só queria um pouco de contato. Mas não um contato qualquer, um contato _com ela_. E as mãos pareciam o máximo que vocês conseguiam chegar.

Porém, você não ligava. Só de tocar em Mimi, sentia-se bem. Odiaria que algo acontecesse com ela.

* * *

Você viu Lulubell partir. Você estava deitada naquela pedra, ferida, mas a dor nos machucados não foi maior do que a dor no coração. Você chorou. Você chorou e se levantou: você não desistiria. Continuaria em frente, por Lulubell-sama.

Porque você morreria por Lulubell-sama. Você a amava, mais do que tudo. A amava mais do que amava sua própria vida.

* * *

Você tinha sido clara. Se algo acontecesse, Mimi deveria recuar. Mimi seguia com um acessório seu. Você ficou feliz, quando ela pediu seu sino, mas não demonstrou. Ficou feliz porque significava que Mimi se importava.

Quando Mimi se sacrificou por você, você conseguiu pegar o sino. O sino. A lembrança. Por um momento, por um único momento, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Lágrimas que você não derramou.

"Quem disse que você poderia me deixar?"

* * *

**N/A: **Nem que eu tenha que postar uma fic diariamente, vou povoar essa fandom XDD Ai, gente, fala sério. Lulubell/Mimi é praticamente cannon! E eu fiquei revoltada quando a Mimi morreu. A Mimi era adorável! Só não fiquei com mais raiva do que quando a Chomesuke morreu... quando a Cho morreu, eu chorei XD

Enfim XD Eu tinha que fazer uma fic delas duas. Era quase uma necessidade básica de vida. Fic feita, agora eu estou feliz. Quer dizer, eu praticamente tive um orgasmo quando a Lulubell falou "Quem disse que você poderia me deixar?". Sério. XD Vamos povoar esse fandom! Avante, meus pimpolhos!


End file.
